This invention relates to a gas spring and more particularly, to a gas spring having a stopper loosely received in the outer sheath of the spring and adapted to be held in position in the outer sheath.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of gas springs and in most of the prior art gas springs, a stopper having an outer diameter substantially corresponding to the inner diameter of the cylindrical outer sheath of the gas spring is held in position in the outer sheath by means of mating holding structure formed on the outer surface of the stopper and the inner surface of the outer sheath, respectively.
However, in the production of the prior art gas spring, when the stopper is press-fitted in the outer sheath, the stopper frequently tends to scratch the inner surface of the outer sheath or the stopper itself is ground off to thereby produce a great amount of chips because the stopper has an outer diameter substantially corresponding to the inner diameter of the outer sheath.